


Crush

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [78]
Category: Glee
Genre: Birth, Breastfeeding, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg Blaine Anderson, Original Anderson-Smythe Child(ren) - Freeform, Twin Birth, labor, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian welcome twins.One-shot based on the song Crush from the band Cigarettes After Sex.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 13





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Sebastian and Blaine were trying to get their bags packed and ready for the hospital when they leave to have the babies tomorrow. Blaine sat on their bed folding their clothes while Sebastian was going through their drawers and closets picking out what they’ll need.

They were quickly approaching the end of this long journey and it's very surreal for Blaine to have to go through this with his husband, Sebastian. He has been such an amazing rock with Blaine through it all and he wouldn't want to experience anything else without him by his side. He's made this pregnancy somewhat enjoyable and comfortable for Blaine.

You see, this was the result of their eighth time trying to conceive. The other times never worked but they never gave up hope and Blaine finally got pregnant...with twins.

He’s now in his third trimester of his pregnancy and cannot wait to have his babies here already. They’ve been blessed with a boy and a girl, which is what Blaine has always pictured they would have.

"Hey, uh, babe?" Sebastian comes out of the closet with a bunch of clothes hanging off his arms.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think this is too much?" He asks, showing his husband the clothes.

"Yes.” Blaine chuckles. “We're not gonna be there for a week, Bas! Just two days then we're coming back home."

"Okay, okay. I just want to make sure we'll have enough while we're there."

"We'll have more than enough babe. Now hurry up and finish so we can cuddle." Blaine smirks.

Sebastian smiles and shakes his head, returning the clothes back to where they belong.

Blaine finishes putting the babies' clothes and other things into the duffle bag then Sebastian places it on the bench in front of their bed. He moves to get up and waddles his way towards the tall mirror that stood against the wall, staring at the reflection in front of him. Blaine raises his shirt and lets it rest, lazily above his large bump. I was very fortunate to not have gotten any stretch marks or that well known line that runs from the top of the bump to your groin. His baby belly was huge but Sebastian was in love with it and lets Blaine know just how much he loves it every night.

Blaine looks up and Sebastian comes around smiling with a camera in his hand. They’ve been documenting this journey since day one and it was gonna come to an end real soon.

"Anything you'd like to say before the babies get here, momma?" Sebastian asks, bringing the camera up to Blaine’s face.

"Yes. I can't wait for you guys to be out of me so I can have my body back."

"Ugh, so rude Blaine. Are they doing anything?" He asks.

"Of course. Olivia is over her and she's kicking my bladder. Owen is...right here, putting pressure down there."

"Well, we'll be heading to the hospital soon for them to get here."

"I know." Blaine says and they share a kiss in front of the lens. "It's all coming to an end." They kiss again and Sebastian stops recording, setting the camera down.

"I put your birth plan into the bag as well because I know you'll be needing it and Bonnie needs to view it as well."

"Okay, thanks babe." Blaine sighs and leans back on the bed, his arms holding him up. Sebastian then leaves our room to go take care of a few things, leaving Blaine by himself..

Their midwife, Bonnie, has been the absolute best and helped Blaine with his birth plan for the birth of his twins. He’s so grateful to have her with him helping with the pregnancy and preparation for the babies. She suggested that he be induced rather than go into labor naturally, only because if he waits too long it may put the babies at risk. So, he's scheduled to be induced tomorrow morning, then hopes for a completely natural birth after getting the Pitocin.

While Sebastian was downstairs, Blaine stayed in their room and laid down for a bit to get some rest. Everyone's been on stand-by just in case he went into early labor, but they've been giving them their space to enjoy their time alone before the babies arrived. The only person who's been texting Blaine the most was my mom, but that's only because she has some stuff for them and will be meeting them there tomorrow morning when they go in.

**\---**

It was just about 7:30PM, the sun had set and the lights to the city were shining way out in the valley as our house overlooked everything.

Blaine and Sebastian were sitting in the tub together enjoying their last evening together just the two of them and Bas made it a bit romantic.

He lowered the blinds so that the two of them could only see the twinkling lights from the buildings and streets. Then, lit the bathroom with some of their "special" candles that burn during special occasions, such as their wedding night, honeymoon, and of course when their little ones were conceived. They were a gift for their anniversary from their friends who knew they'd put them to good use for "special" times.

They were enjoying their time in the tub and Sebastian was working the soap and warm water around Blaine’s bump since it was starting to get sore from the constant stretching and kicking.

Blaine was kinda laying in front of his husband while they sat in the warm, bubbly water. Sebastian ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls and would press a kiss to his head scalp every now and then. His touch was so gentle and so loving, everything about him was so perfect and sweet. Blaine’s so grateful to have a man like him in his life. He closed his eyes and let himself fully relax against his husband.

After a few minutes, Blaine felt his arms come around and his hands were placed on his bump.

"They're not moving as much." Sebastian says, rubbing all around the taut skin.

"They're probably settling down and getting ready for bed like we should be soon."

"Are you ready to get out?" He asks.

"Hmm, in a few minutes. I want to enjoy this time with you, then we can get to bed."

"Alright, babe. Just let me know when you're ready."

"I will." Blaine cleared his throat and went back to relaxing.

They stayed in the tub for a little while longer then eventually got out because their hands and feet were turning pruney from the water. He slid on a pair of clean black boxers then his flannel pajama pants while Sebastian threw on some boxers and they both got into their massive bed.

Sebastian moves down and takes the blankets off Blaine, revealing his large bump.

"What are you doing now?" Blaine asks while adjusting his arm so that his head is held up by his fist.

"I'm talking to our children. Why? Their father can't speak to them when he wants to?"

"I never said that. I like it when you talk to them, they know when you talk to them too."

"I know." Sebastian smiles and his fingertips dance across Blaine’s stretched skin, hoping for them to respond. "It's incredible that they know who we are already and recognize us by our voices."

"Mhm, it sure is." Blaine nods, feeling his eyes grow heavy. He leaves the blankets off while Sebastian continued to feel around then began to talk to the babies before going to sleep, a habit that has been formed throughout the duration of his pregnancy.

**-Next Day-**

**1:47PM**

Blaine’s mom was at the hospital with Blaine and Sebastian ready for them to get this show on the road. Sebastian and Blaine got up around 7:30 that morning and left to be there around 9:00. Blaine’s mom met them there and helped get him settled while Sebastian was forced to fill out paperwork that was needed. Blaine was given the Pitocin around 10 and now he was starting to feel the contractions.

Blaine mom and Sebastian have been written into Blaine’s birth plan so of course Bonnie honored his wishes and are allowing them in the room, well Sebastian obviously is needed in there with his husband and Blaine won't let him leave. He’s just that greedy and selfish.

Blaine was laying on his side in the bed since that seemed to be the most comfortable position for him right now. His mom had stepped out for a minute while Sebastian was sitting in the chair, filming his husband while asking him all these questions.

"So, are you ready for them to be here?"

"Yes."

"Anything you want to say to our little ones?” 

Blaine chuckles. “Yeah. Momma's ready for you two to come out.” He scolds his bump and gets a strong kick in response. “And uh, daddy and I are really excited for you two to be here though we’ve been waiting and counting down the day and...ooof, ow." Blaine’s cut off by a sharp pain forming around his midsection.

"You okay?" Sebastian asks and shuts the camera off.

"Yeah, just a contraction."

"Oh." Sebastian nods and sets the camera down to grab onto his husband’s hand. 

Blaine kept his focus on his breathing while Sebastian tried to talk him through it, and to his surprise it kinda helped. When the pain started to fade away, his mood softened and they continued to talk some more.

Blaine’s mom returned with a tray of drinks and bags of food for everyone except her son. He’s not allowed to eat or drink other than the ice chips. She set the stuff down for her and Sebastian to pick at then came and sat with Blaine to talk.

He always cherished the conversations with his mother. She's the most loving and supportive person on the planet. He and Cooper were lucky to be raised by a woman like her. Everything she says is just so thoughtful. She gives great advice and is just always there when you need her.

She was over the moon when she found out she was getting grandbabies from Blaine. She's always wanted them so it's like they both get what they wanted from this. The day they told her he was pregnant, they cried together and she was so happy for them, Hell, Blaine was happy for them.

But anyway, he and his mom talked for a bit. Not just about the babies but pretty much everything. She's really a saving grace, like Sebastian. Blaine hopes he can live up to her pride and generosity with his kids. He thinks he’ll be okay though.

**8:17PM**

Blaine sat on his knees and leaned himself over the birthing ball, rolling around a bit while working through the tough contractions.

Sebastian was behind his husband, rubbing his back and his mom was in front of doing everything she could to help her son.

Blaine’s cheek pressed against the ball and his eyes remained closed as he softly moaned when each contraction came. He was so ready for these babies to be out already, but last time Bonnie had checked he was only at four centimeters and that was around five something.

"Hey...baby?" Blaine hears a gentle voice whisper beside him. His eyes open and he sees his husband sitting next to him with a sweet smile on his face. "Are you doing okay?" He asks.

"Mhm." Blaine nods, tiredly blinking. "Just hurts."

"I know.” Sebastian mutters and rubs Blaine’s back some more. "Bonnie should be back soon to check you again though, so maybe you're closer."

"I hope."

He leans in and pecks Blaine’s lips, "I love you babe."

"I love you too." Blaine smiles and hums once the pain fades away.

Bonnie comes in again and checks Blaine right away.

"Your water hasn't broken yet, right?" She asks.

"Nope, it's still in tact. Is that what's slowly down the progress?" Blaine hisses, feeling her press into his entrance. "Ow."

"Sorry. It could be a possibility that it’s stalling your labor, let me just feel...okay. You're at seven centimeters so that's good. Um if, by the time you get to nine and your water still hasn't broken then I'm going to break it and hopefully you can start to get these babies out."

"Okay." Blaine sighs and she gets up, disposing her soiled glove.

"Do you need anything or want to move anywhere?" She asks.

"Hmm? Can I get into the tub please?"

"Of course! I'll get it ready for you, give me a few minutes."

"Alright, thanks." Blaine watches his tired eyes as she walks into the attached bathroom.

Sebastian and Blaine’s mom helped him up then escorted him to the bathroom with Bonnie. Sebastian was still filming even as his husband was getting naked to get into the tub so they’ll just have to film just from the belly up.

Once the tub was ready, Blaine was assisted into it then proceeded to lay down under the water with his large bump sticking out. The hot water soothed his sore body but the contractions were still becoming intense.

**2:04AM**

"Oh god! It hurts!" Blaine cries and harshly exhales.

"I know baby, I know. Bonnie is coming." Sebastian tells him and continues to run his fingers through Blaine’s sweaty curls.

He was back in the bed, growing restless, ready to evict his kiddos.

Blaine’s water finally broke and now they were waiting for Bonnie to come in to check him. Hopefully he’s ready to start pushing because he was in so much pain.

Bonnie runs in and is quick to check her patient, excusing the mess of his amniotic fluids on the bed. "Okay you are fully dilated, Blaine. You're ready to push."

"Thank god." He sighs and turns to face his husband who was grinning from ear to ear.

A few nurses came in and everyone moved quickly so that Blaine could get onto delivering his first baby.

It’s kinda sad that this pregnancy is coming to an end and now Blaine and Sebastian are going to be parents for the rest of their lives. It's crazy how in just nine months, Blaine developed two human beings that will live hopefully forever. He doesn't know, maybe it's just the hormones, but it's just an intense thought that their reality was coming to be.

Sebastian and Blaine’s mom were instructed to hold Blaine’s legs back while he pushed. Sebastian held his husband’s leg with one arm and the other had the camera, he was ready to film the birth of their first child.

Bonnie was in between Blaine’s legs and looked at him with her warm smile. "On your next contraction I want you to push down, okay?"

"Mhm." Blaine nods, closing his eyes trying to focus on his breathing. Sebastian rubs his inner thigh and he feels the contraction start to come so he takes a deep breath and pushes down.

"Good Blaine. Yes that’s it! One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Keep going, give me another push. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. And again Blaine, deep breath in and push down, right into your bottom. That’s it Blaine! Push this baby out! Four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. ‘Kay, take a break and we’ll go again.”

Blaine sucks in some air, tucks his chin to his chest and pushes hard.

"Perfect, I can see the head. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Now let it out, take another big breath in, and go...Go, go, go, go. Come on Blaine!"

"Argh!" Blaine grunts and sharply exhales.

"You're doing great Blaine! Your first baby's head is so close to crowning! Catch your breath and let's wait for the next contraction to push.”

Blaine nods and waits for the next contraction to peak. Once he feels the pain inside, he squeezes Sebastian’s other hand and bears down into the push.

"More Blaine! More! More! More! Right into your bottom, Blaine! Head's coming!" Blaine lets it go and takes another quick breath in and pushes down.

"You're doing great, Blaine. Baby's coming down. Keep pushing just like that." Bonnie muses, applying pressure to his perineum.

Blaine pushes again and stops once she reaches 10. Sweat seeping down his face but he ignored it and pushed.

"That’s it Blaine! Push this baby out! One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Again, one nice big push! One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. And one more! One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Let it out and breathe." She says.

Blaine waits for another contraction and during the time being, Sebastian moves his fingers up and down his husband’s leg. He was watching, every time Blaine pushed, as their child was slowly entering the world.

"I'm getting a contraction!" Blaine groans, lifting his head from the pillow and digs his chin into his chest.

"Perfect Blaine, you're doing it! Five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Again. Push down, Blaine. Push down! Push down! One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.”

Blaine deeply inhales and pushes. A loud hiss erupts from his parted lips as he feels the burn of the first baby’s head stretching his entrance but Bonnie tells him to keep going. He groans again and takes another deep breath pushing harder causing his body to shake from the intensity. He lets out an aching sigh and tries to refrain but pushing but gives in.

"Push baby!" Sebastian encourages, quickly looking back at his husband then to the baby.

"Come on, come on, come on! Harder, harder, harder!" Blaine was getting tired but kept pulling through. Eight...nine...ten. Get your legs farther back and push again really open wide and let your body stretch around the baby." Blaine pushed, feeling his body tense and the baby's head slowly emerge again.

Blaine pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed, finally able to feel their head full crown and it was burning like a motherfucker.

"Baby's crowning, Blaine. Gimme another push and the head will be out."

He pushed arching his back and felt the head pop out with a gush of fluids.

"Perfect, head's out. I want you to take slow deep breaths for me so I can check for a cord." Blaine loosens the grip around his thighs and lets his legs relax while Bonnie checks for a cord.

He starts to breathe slowly and Sebastian rests his hand on his husband’s shoulder. "You're doing so good babe."

"I’m not feeling a cord, so we’re gonna let the shoulders turn and then we’ll get back to pushing. Just breathe for me. Breathe and help your baby turn.” Bonnie advises.

Blaine inhales through his nose and exhales through his mouth several times, tensing and hissing as the baby was turning and stretching his entrance way more to get through.

"Okay so now I want slow gentle pushes. Don’t rush this baby out, Blaine. Slow pushes.” 

Blaine starts to push down and feels lots of burning again. He screams out in pain but continues, feeling the baby slowly emerge from him every time he pushes.

"Come on baby you're almost done, keep pushing!” Sebastian grins and reaches over Blaine’s leg to hold his hand.

"That's it Blaine! Keep going! Look! Look! Look!" Blaine’s eyes fly open and he looks down in between his legs. His arms shoot down and he reaches for his baby.

They were now halfway out and Blaine was heavily breathing, with my head thrown back on the pillow and had a firm grip on his baby’s body..

"Keep pushing."

Blaine groans and gives it all that he’s got for them to come out. He pushed and pulled out his first baby in complete shock. He brings them up to his chest and takes a look in between its legs.

"It's a boy! Our son!" He tiredly exclaimed. "Oh my...hi buddy." Blaine smiles as tears poured from his eyes while holding his baby boy against him.

"You did great, love. He's perfect." Sebastian smiles through his tears and kisses his husband.

Blaine looks up and sees his mom was crying and smiling at them. He kept his arms around his sweet little Owen as he cried and struggled for warmth.

Sebastian was guided in cutting the cord then the nurse pulled Blaine’s gown down and let his son lay on my bare chest. He was so small and so itty bitty, he could just eat him up. As he was settling down, his eyes opened and he was staring up at his momma.

"Hey bubba, welcome to the world Owen Jackson."

"He's real, B. Can you believe it?" Sebastian asks, staring in awe at his son.

"No, I can't." Blaine shakes his head, still smiling. His husband kisses him again and their son coos on his chest causing them to laugh a bit.

About twenty minutes later Blaine got ready to deliver their second baby, their sweet baby girl, Olivia 

"You got this." Sebastian assures with a smile. Blaine smiles too but his face contorts from getting a contraction so he groans and gets ready to push.

"Alright, chin to your chest and big push. Go! One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Breathe and go again, One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Perfect, one more push, One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. And one more One...two...three...four...five...six...seven-AGH!" Blaine lets out a scream and tightens my grip around his hand.

"Keep going! She's almost crowning, Blaine! Push One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.” He quickly let it go and threw his head back, heavily panting..

"You're doing amazing, Blaine. She's almost here." Sebastian adds and rubs his husband’s leg.

"Ow! Oh god!"

"Contraction?" Blaine nods and sits up to push.

"Good, good, good, here comes the head! Push, push, push! Perfect, nice deep breath in and hold that and bare down. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Her head is coming with every push." She says. "Perfect, push again. You got it Blaine! There you go! Keep pushing. Three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. " Blaine pushed so hard he probably burst so many blood vessels in his face.

"God, she has such a big head!" He groaned and arched his back. He lets go of his breath and takes a quick break before pushing again.

"Her head is right here Blaine, keep pushing! Nice, strong pushes. You're doing great. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten." Blaine scowls, feeling her fingers resting against his entrance waiting for the baby’s head to be born.

He closed his eyes and pushed, leaning forward a bit, curling around his bump.

"Aww I can see her head, BKeep pushing, baby!" Sebastian beams with joy watching the birth of his second child.

"Big push Blaine! Right against that pressure! One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten." Bonnie spreads his legs wider and grunts, feeling their grips around his legs get tighter each time he pushes. "Perfect, you're doing awesome! Another big one, head's coming each time you push Blaine! One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.”

Blaine screamed from the burning sensation that was being brought down there from the massive head, stretching him to his limits.

"Another push Blaine don't give up! One...two...three...four...five...six-”

"Come on baby, you're doing so well. Push!" Sebastian’s eyes filled with tears again, seeing their second baby was so close to entering the world.

Blaine brings his chin to his chest and pushes down for another ten seconds, those seconds felt like hours.

"Agh! Holy shit!"

"She's crowning Blaine! Ease your pushing okay, let her come on her own.” Bonnie advises and stretches his entrance to help his baby’s head make her way through.

"H-help me." He groans and tries to slow his pushing but can’t. 

"Her head will be out with these next few pushes. You're doing fantastic Blaine, ease up okay?"

Blaine nods and gives gentle pushes until her head bulges out. “Ohh god.” He moans, puffing out his cheeks, letting out his spent breath.

"Perfect. Good job, Blaine A few more pushes and you'll have your baby." He triedly smiled and turned his head towards Sebastian, knowing they were close to meeting their baby girl.

"Ready to start pushing?" Bonnie asks.

“Yes.” Blaine answers and they move his legs back a bit more to give the baby some room.

"Alright Blaine, her shoulders are next. Just easy pushes or you're going to tear." She explains.

A nurse came over next to him and placed a cool rag over his sweaty forehead.

"Argh! I'm getting a contraction!" He groans, placing his free hand on top of his bump.

"Okay push like you've been, Blaine." He sucks in some air and pushes down hard.

A few minutes later, the baby's shoulders were slowly coming out one by one and it hurt a lot but Blaine pulled through.

"Here come the shoulders! One more really big one!"

"Come on babe, you're doing amazing. Our baby's almost here!" Sebastian watched with pure joy and in awe of his husband who’s working his ass off, literally to birth their baby.

Blaine got a burst of energy hearing how excited Sebastian was that their second child was almost here.

He tensed up feeling the contraction and pushed. His voice cracks as he screams out from the pain that felt like it was tearing him apart. He grunts and throws his head back again, crying out in pain. 

"Push, Blaine. You're almost done." He bore down again, as hard as he could, urging to get his baby girl out. “Blaine, catch your baby!" 

Blaine did as she said, and again reached down in between his legs. He gives one more big push and his baby girl comes out with a gush of fluids following her out.

"Oh honey, hello my sweet, sweet girl. Welcome to the world Olivia Rose. Hi baby girl." Blaine cries staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

Sebastian bends down again and kisses his husband like before. "You were amazing! Thank you for giving me two beautiful babies, Blaine!"

He cuts her cord then she's taken to get weighed and measured across the room where her brother was waiting to get back to his momma.

After both babies were taken care of and Blaine delivered the placenta, the nurses brought them back to them so they could formally meet their children. Blaine’s mom stepped out of the room to give them some privacy with their babies.

Blaine was still sweaty and tired, but he’s so glad that they're both here and healthy. He laid back with them both asleep on his chest and started to feel tears come on. He sniffles and catches his husband smiling.

"Aww Blaine, are you okay?" Sebastian asks as he's rubbing Blaine’s arm.

"Yeah. I just never thought my dreams of having a family would ever come true. But it has and this is what I've always wanted for us."

"Aww, I love you so much babe." Sebastian leans in and gives Blaine a kiss.

Neither of them could believe they were parents to two babies, two of the most incredible beings they’ve ever seen and created.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Blaine and Sebastian have been adjusting well to being parents to their little loves. They are so in love with them and can't believe they're theirs.

Blaine sat on the couch, feeding Owen his bottle. His eyes were wide open and his perfect blue crystals were staring up at him full of wonder.

"Hi, my sweet boy. You've been doing so good with your feedings. Momma’s so proud of you." Blaine tells him. His soft grunts were so cute every time he ate.

He hears movement down the hall and Sebastian comes in with Olivia asleep against his chest. He sits next to his husband and smiles at their babies. Owen slowly began to fall asleep as he finished his bottle so Blaine cleaned around his mouth then they held the babies out in front of them.

"They're so damn cute! And look so peaceful asleep."

"I know. Let's enjoy it while it lasts." Sebastian adds and kisses his husband.

The two of them get up and place their sleeping children into their swings then go back to the couch. They lay down and admire their sleeping babies.

"We did it, Bas. We have a family."

"Mhm. It's amazing. Now we can cherish it forever."

"Yep." They kiss again and cuddle together, dozing off themselves.


End file.
